The Aftermath
by geekyfangirl17
Summary: The heartbreaking aftermath of 4x09


**Well Wednesday is almost here and hopefully we will get the verdict of what's going down with Felicity. Let's hope we all won't ball our eyes out. Feel free to leave your predictions on what will happen to her! So yes I am a horrible person for even writing this story. I hope it breaks your heart into twenty thousand pieces. I hope you enjoy it and feel free to read and review!**

 **P.S: If anything at all happens from this story in the actual show I will die from a feels attack and heart break!**

"Felicity! Felicity stay with me!" Oliver pleaded as he gripped her hand tighter. Felicity lay in the stretcher unresponsive as paramedics franticly worked to stabilize her. Dried blood rested on her now pale lips and all down her chin. Blood droplets were splattered on her trench coats collar and where the bullet hit was a dark red.

His brain kept repeating a constant loop of pulling her out of the limo and feeling her lifeless body against him. Slade's words echoed over and over in his head. " _when her body lies at your feet, her blood wet against your skin, then you will know how I feel!_ _"_

"How long until we reach the hospital?" Oliver asked the paramedics.

"Shouldn't be long now. Two minutes at the max," the male paramedic answered as he opened Felicity's eyelid to check for pupil response. "I got a pupil response."

"Well that's good at least but her BP is dropping rapidly. She is losing way to much blood. She may be bleeding internally," the female paramedic said glancing at the monitor.

Felicity's eyes darted open and began darting side to side trying to figure out where she was. She focused on Oliver and stopped looking around. "Oliver? Oliver what happened ? Where am I? Why can't I feel my legs? Why is there blood on your hands?"

The paramedics glanced at each other and turned their attention to her legs. While Oliver kept her distracted. "We were riding in the limo when Darhks ghosts ambushed us. They opened fire on the limo and I barely got us out of there, but you were shot. We are headed to the hospital right now."

Felicity started to reply when she spiraled into a violent coughing fit. Blood yet again began flowing from her mouth and Oliver saw her eyes roll into the back of her head. The monitors started beeping uncontrollably as the paramedics instructed Oliver to back away from her. His hand didn't want to let go of hers as he did what the paramedics instructed.

He felt the ambulance come to a stop and the paramedics quickly rushed to get the door open. They quickly rolled her out of the ambulance and into the hospital. Oliver followed closely until a few nurses stepped in front of him and forced him to stop. They were talking to him but Oliver wasn't paying attention. His focus was set on the stretcher rolling quickly down the hallway. He watched as it turned down a hallway out of his sight. Not listening to the nurses ushering him to step back and wait in the waiting room with the rest of the people, Oliver pushed past them and ran down the hallway and turned right.

A long hallway with Operating Room at the end of it caught Oliver's attention. Quickly he ran down the hallway and reached the window that gave him a view of the room. He saw Felicity lying motionless on an operating table as doctors quickly prepped for immediate surgery, One of the nurses noticed Oliver's hands pressed against the glass and walked over and shut the curtains blocking Oliver's view. In defeat, Oliver leaned his forehead against the glass and looked down at the ground as a tear slipped down his check and fell onto the floor. A hand tapped his shoulder and after taking a brief second to compose himself he turned around to find a nurse and security guard.

"Sir, I know you're going through a lot right now but you're not allowed to be back here. I need you to come back to the waiting room and fill out some paper work if you can. If anything changes a doctor will let you know if anything changes okay?" The nurse asked kindly noticing that Oliver was going through a lot. Letting out a sigh he agreed to go with them. Before he left he took one last longing glance at the blue curtains knowing the that the one he had just asked to spend the rest of his life with was fighting for hers.

Oliver absentmindedly filled out the paper work as thousands scenarios of what could of happened and what could happened bounced around his head. After about thirty minutes he finished the paper work and turned it in at the receptionist's desk. Turning back to his seat he saw Diggle, Thea, Laurel, and Donna walk in the room. Their faces grew somber as they saw Oliver's expression. Thea was the first to make a move and rushed over and wrapped her brother in a hug.

"Ollie I am so sorry. I honestly don't know what to say so I am hoping I can just hug you and you can interpret it how you see fit," Thea said at a loss for words. She wrapped her brother tight and rested her head on his shoulder. He squeezed her back tightly as he let a few more tears go. He didn't give a damn if someone else saw him in this state. If the love of his life possibly dying in the other room wasn't a good enough reason for him to lose his emotional control for a moment he didn't know what was. He heard Thea let out a sob as she looked up at Oliver with tears on her eyes. " Ollie you can't lose her. You've lost too much." The look he gave her let her know that he was thinking the same thing.

After a few more seconds Thea broke away from the hug. "I am going to get us a drink. Some coffee might do us some good." Oliver nodded and Thea gave him one last glace before she left the room to find them some beverages. Oliver sat down and Diggle, Laurel, and Donna joined him.

"So what exactly happened? We only got the shortened text version," Laurel asked wiping a tear away from her eye. Oliver explained how the driver stopped as the ghosts surrounded them and opened fire on their limo. He explained how he was barely able to get them out of there as the guns kept pumping lead into the limo. He told them how he didn't notice that something was wrong with Felicity until he pulled her lifeless body from the back seat of the limo. Thea had come back half way through Oliver's retelling of the nights previous events with five cups of coffee.

"Have the doctors told you anything yet?" Donna asked as she barely held it together.

"Nothing yet, all I know is that as soon as we got here she was rushed immediately into surgery," Oliver explained staring at his coffee cup.

"I should have been your driver," Diggle said feeling guilty. "I wouldn't have stopped. I would have known something was going on. I could have prevented this."

"Diggle, it's nobody's fault but Darhks. He is going to pay for this," Oliver said with a strong sense of malice. Diggle nodded but still looked like he felt extremely guilty.

They waited there for three hours before a doctor came out to visit them. "Mr. Queen?"

"Right here," Oliver said beginning to feel anxious.

"Mr. Queen, there is no easy way to say this. Mrs. Smoak did not make it through surgery. She had lost too much blood and the bullet punctured one of her vital organs causing massive internal bleeding and also damaging her spine. As I said there is never a good way to deliver horrible news and I am sorry it happened to such a beautiful young woman," the doctor said saddened.

Donna fell to her knees and began sobbing uncontrollably. Diggle sat down and put his head down looking as if he had just lost a sister. Oliver just had a blank expression on his face as every second he had ever spent with her flashed through his mind. A red pen, a mini cooper, Russia, coffee, the date, a hospital kiss, a ring, a limo, and so many more memories rushed through his mind as he felt all the happiness drain out of him.

"Mr. Queen? I also have one more bit of bad news. The doctors also found that Mrs. Smoak was also with child. Maybe 8-10 weeks along. I can't even imagine what you are going through right now."

Everyone looked up at the doctor and then immediately to Oliver as they saw him break into a thousand pieces. Oliver seemed to lose all control over his body as he fell to his knees with an absentminded look all over his face. _A baby? They were going to have a baby?_

Images of Felicity holding a baby and being a beautiful mother played out in his head, but now that was never going to happen. Millions of ways he would kill Darhk played out in his head.

"He's dead," Oliver said as he got up and walked out of the hospital door.


End file.
